


Spooky!

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spooky, Stuffed Animal Cat Named Bartholomew, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of littlespace!roger, not really roger just gets scared a bunch, only for like one sentence though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John sets up a haunted house for Roger. Roger gets spooked.(joger week; spooky!)





	Spooky!

**Author's Note:**

> me vs not knowing about joger week until today SJKDJLJDHKSLFH
> 
> side note i just think yall should know while i was writing this i noticed i was drinking out of a hydroflask that i didnt even know i owned so theres that

John stood behind the door, waiting for Roger to enter. He had planned out a whole 'haunted' house experience just for him and Roger, hopefully ending with them watching a horror movie together and Roger being cuddly.

The flat's layout was simple, he just blocked off some doors, turned off some lights and got Freddie and Brian to help scare Roger. Now all they had to do was wait.

From behind him, he heard some keys being fumbled around with in the door.

"John, I'm home…  _ AAAAAAAAAAH"  _ Roger yelled as John jumped out from behind the door, wearing a spooky mask.

John pulled off the mask, laughing. "Roger it's just me!" He giggled, wiping tears from his eyes. Roger, who had fallen backwards from the scare, stood up to lightly smack John.

  
"That was mean, Deaks." He pouted, making puppy dog eyes. "I got scared."

"I know, I'm a big meanie." John laughed as Roger rolled his eyes playfully.

Roger was only holding his stuffed animal, a tiny cat which he named Bartholomew, in his hands, so John knew he could continue without having to step through one of the blocked off doors to set something of Roger's down. Roger always kept Bartholomew with him, in case he were to accidentally slip into his headspace (a case which didn't happen often, but John knew that was just an excuse for Roger to keep Bartholomew with him at all times.)

John grabbed the blond's hand, dragging him through the first room's door. The room, which was the living room, had all the lights off and some fake cobwebs around the room, with the only sounds being tiny scratches from a record.

John smiled as Roger's face feigned excitement, like he'd always wanted to go through a haunted house. "Johhhnnn it's spooky in here…" Roger teased, and John's smile grew even wider as he led Roger to the next room.

The next room was a dining room, with a hole in the middle of the table, Brian's head sticking up from it. John and Freddie had heavily makeupified Brian to look like his head had been 'cut off' and stuck on a plate, but in the end he really wasn't all that scary.

Well, maybe he was kind of scary, John thought as Roger clung to his arm in fear. "Uhmm, John…  _ Why in the heck is Brian's decapitated head on our dining room table"  _ Roger whispered, voice a little shaky, and John laughed. 

As soon as Roger had turned away to whisper to John, Brian had taken the opportunity to slide out from the hole in the table and over to the front of the table, according to their plan, to scare Roger.

Roger then turned back to the table.

"Wait where did-  _ EEEK" _ Brian didn't even need to use the bloodcurdling scream he had practiced, just seeing Brian in the makeup up close had scared Roger causing him to tighten the grip on John's arm.

John and Brian had doubled over in laughter as a reaction to Roger's screech, earning an "It's not funny!" from Roger.

Still laughing, John dragged an embarrassed Roger to the next room, leaving Brian behind.

The next room was just another cobweb room, much like the living room. The only difference was the record player, there was only the sounds of their feet.

That led them into the final room, a table with only a crystal ball on it. Roger had gotten close, curious about the ball, John expecting the mini jumpscare coming up.

Freddie's head popped up from behind the table. "Boo."

  
Roger scurried back in fear at the sudden scare, into John's arms, almost jumping into him. John laughed and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"John! 'S not funny!" Roger shrieked, which caused John to laugh even more.

Freddie took that as his cue to leave, shuffling out of the room, smiling at John who threw a smile back.

"Wanna go watch a movie?" John whispered, and Roger nodded, relaxing a bit more.

He carried Roger to their bedroom bridal style (as that was how he had jumped into his arms) and set him down on the bed, turning on the TV.

"Beetlejuice?" John said, and Roger nodded enthusiastically.

"You know me so well." He stated, and John smiled. He pushed the DVD into the player, climbing over the bed to cuddle with Roger. Bartholomew was placed between them and they cuddled up against each other, John pressing a kiss on Roger's forehead.

Roger fell asleep halfway through, not before giving an 'I love you' to John which was returned almost immediately.

John smiled, he couldn't wait to set up the flat again next year, if it meant they could cuddle like this more.


End file.
